Brothers
by BronzeButterfly18
Summary: No one ever knew that Alfred was blind. Or that Matthew could barely speak. And they liked it that way. Warning:Extremely AU. Rated for mention of almost-rape. One-shot. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: slight mention of almost-rape, EXTREMELY AU!, twincest if you want to see it that way**

**AN: YAY! First Hetalia fic! Okay so I was searching through Hetalia fanfics(My current addiction though its going away,) when suddenly this VICIOUS Plot bunny kidnapped my Mp3 and held it hostage! It wouldn't let me have it back until I wrote this fic. So I wrote it. Now…GIVE ME BACK MY MUSIC YOU STUPID RABBIT! Anyways enjoy! *chases after manically laughing plot bunny* **

**Brothers**

No one ever knew that Alfred was blind. Or that Matthew could barely speak. And they liked it that way. They never told anyone, well except Sierra but, hey, she was on the same continent as them and their sister so she'd have figured it out anyway, knowing that if their former guardians knew the truth the guilt would consume them.

Besides they got along just fine. Alfred had figured out how to use sound waves to "see" around him, it was why he was so loud, and when he absolutely HAD to be quiet Matthew became his eyes. He didn't remember much of the day he lost his sight, just clinging to Matthew while he cried pink-tinted tears. Come to think of it he barely remembered the day Matthew nearly lost his voice, just Matthew coughing up blood. Likewise, Matthew had trouble remembering what had caused him to lose his voice. However, he remembered with vivid, awful clarity, the day Alfred had come running up to him crying his, now forever, pink-tinted tears. He remembered how when his brother finally opened his eyes, eyes once just like his, they were unseeing light blue eyes. Not the beautiful blue-violet eyes he'd been accustomed to. Thus, Matthew became his brothers eyes and Alfred became Matthews mouth. No one knew about the late night sessions where they shared their opinion on different topics and figured out a plan that would benefit them both equally.

They both knew why though, their people were fighting to keep them safe, keep them away from the strange foreign invaders. But the price was too high in the minds of the brothers and so they went with these new people, to save their people from anymore harm. They realized too late it had been a mistake and many of their people had vanished by the time they broke free. Even now they longed for simpler times without world politics, without the overwhelming issues. They still had days where they just wanted to cut themselves off from the world and go back to simpler times. But they were in too deep and there was no escape. So they did the only thing they could. They took comfort in knowing the other was there for them no matter what. They had twin telepathy after all. It was how they stayed sane during the years of separation they'd suffered. It was how Francis lost Matthew to Arthur. Matthew had contacted Alfred in a panic one night saying that Francis was trying to do something to him and begging Alfred for help. It had been easy to convince Arthur to go against Francis and yet make it look like it was Arthur's own idea. What neither Francis or Arthur knew was that Matthew was slipping Alfred information and Alfred was giving it to Arthur without Arthur knowing it was him. Matthew managed to hold out until he was given to Arthur and the two brothers had a joyous reunion. There were many more incidents like that over the years. Like brothers they had their share of conflicts. But no matter what they always came back to each other.

So they kept their disabilities secret, trusting that the other would be able to help them. If the other nations knew the truth it would explain a lot of things, why Alfred was so loud and never cried in front of others, why Matthew never spoke and could always be found near Alfred, why Alfred always had a distant far off gaze(if the others even noticed), why Matthew always wore a red hoodied(he still had moments where he'd cough up blood, the hoodied helped hide any stains). If any of the other nations knew(besides Sierra) they'd be treated like invalids, something neither of them wanted. If Arthur and Francis found out all their secrets they would be shocked and guilty, another thing they didn't want. If both brothers were asked why they kept everything a secret they would give the exact same answer. They wanted to be left alone and not doted upon. Because despite everything, they were strong and they knew it. So they keep their secrets close and each other closer. They are brothers and nothing will separate them.


	2. Chapter 2: Found Out

**Hello again! Thanks to all my reviewers and those who have carried on with their own versions of this story! You people are the reason why I write. Okay I've got a **_**BIG Favor**_** to ask of all of you. This is the second chapter of my story brothers(duh) but I'm not entirely satisfied so I want you, the readers, to tell me what was good and what was bad. If I get enough feedback I'll take the chapter down and revise it with what you said in mind. I know it's taken me months but I've discovered that I have a horrible penchant for cliches and fluff. Hopefully this chapter will please you all. Thank you!**

**Warnings: Cussing(non-explicit),see first chapter for main warnings.**

**"(HELLO!)"-Mind Link**

**"HELLO!"-Speaking**

**"**_**HELLO!**_**"-Thinking**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hetalia, Alfred would be the best bro in the world to Mattie, and Mattie'd be just as awesome. Plus I wouldn't be typing up fanfiction. So NO I don't own Hetalia, though I wish I did.

Brother Chapter 2: Discoveries, grudges and Oh Crap!

Alfred sighed. It was your classic world meeting.

Ivan was terrorizing the Baltics,

Francis and Arthur were fighting again,

Lovino was yelling at Ludwig who was trying to convince Feliciano to get off his lap

and Gilbert was trying annoy Roderich while Elizaveta hit him with her frying pan.

All in all, quite boring. I mean this happened every time they had one. In fact Alfred was positive that Arthur and Francis had used the exact same insults at the last world , almost all these countries were older than him by a couple hundred years. Surely they could come up with better insult? He was only three hundred years old(technically he was older than that but his colony and before days don't count) and he had far better insults. Not that anyone heard him. They all started ignoring him after he says his usual "I'm the hero!" so he could insult them without retribution. Of course he didn't do this to often cause he was a nice guy.

'Alfred.'

'What is it Mattie?'

'I think another attacks coming.'

'Are you positive?'

'Yeah it's-'

Suddenly Matthew started coughing harshly. Alfred was by him in an instant, Mattie using their link to direct him between coughs.

Normally no one would have noticed but, unfortunately, Mattie's "attack" came during a lull in the violence. As such EVERYONE noticed... and panicked.

"Matthieu! Are you all right Mon cher?"

"What does it look like Frog? Of course he's not all right! Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Perhaps Feliciano-san could check the news to see if there has been an attack?"

"Vee! Good idea Kiku! Let's go Ludwig."

"I suppose."

"Get your hands of my brother potato bastard!"

"My Lovi looks so cute!"

"If Matthew becomes one with Mother Russia he will get better!"

"My brother is so kind and generous...let's get married brother!"

"Uh guys." Alfred tried to get everyone calm down. No one listened. Alfred felt his eye twitch. After making sure Mattie was okay he stood up and yelled "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!

Shocked the other countries surprisingly obeyed.

"Mattie is fine. He does not need to go to the hospital and his people are okay. There have been no major attacks."

"And how would you know this Alfred? After all you are not Mathieu and are not known for you observational skills."

"Shut up Francis. I know because Mattie told me."

"But he hasn't spoken a word!"

"He used our telepathic link to tell me."

"So you are claiming to read your brothers mind. That's outrageous even for you Alfred. Surely I raised you better than this."

"There is such a thing as twin telepathy, look it up. And besides Mattie can read my mind too."

"So you both,apparently, have unlimited access to eachothers minds? Oh Matthew you poor child."

"Iggy shut up! No we don't have unlimited access that's violation of privacy! I can only read Mattie's mind if he lets me and vice versa."

"I don't believe it! Why are you answering for Matthew anyway? I do believe we were asking him what was wrong when you interrupted!"

"Oh yeah Iggy, you believe in fairies and all that shit but you won't believe that Mattie and I have a twin bond." Alfred sighed, this was such a pain. Matthew put a hand on his brothers arm having recovered from his coughing fit.

"(Al. Let me talk to them. Sadly they're more likely to believe me.)"

"(But Mattie what about your...)"

"(I'll be fine, give me a piece of paper and a pencil. They're right in front of you.)"

"(Oh... good idea Mattie.)"

The other nations watched as Alfred and Matthew seemed to have a silent conversation. When Alfred grabbed the pencil and paper in front of him and handed it to Matthew, who began scribbling furiously, it managed to convince a few of them it was possible. And well, Maria already knew.

"Alfred..."

"Just give him a sec."Alfred said quietly while pretending to clean Texas. Arthur was tempted to ask again but was stopped short when Mattie placed the paper in front of the gathered nations a gestured that they read. The reading was punctuated by cries of shock from various nations. Alfred looked in Mattie's direction with Mattie giving him little directions on where to look.

" (Hey Mattie?)"

"(Yeah Al?)"

"(What did you tell them?)"

"( Just the basics and that I don't remember when it started. It's not technically a lie since you're the one who remembers, not me. I figured we'd let them get used to me and then we can reveal your blindness. That way we don't have to worry about hiding it any more.)"

"(Oh okay...what'd you tell them about the mind link?)"

"(Just that it's been with us all our lives. Hopefully it's vague enough that Arthur and Francis won't realize and feel guilty.)"

"(Good, I'd hate to have to explain that.)"

"(Me too.)"

Not realizing that the nations had stopped reading and were watching the brothers, Alfred stood up and began to walk to where he thought the window was. He was confident that Mattie would correct him if he was Matthew was to distracted judging the nations reactions to pay to much attention to where his twin was going. The result? Alfred walked smack dab into the wall, fell backwards broke Texas and let out a long stream of words in several languages that made Arthur(the former pirate and punk) blush. As the nations stood there in shocked silence, Had Alfred just cussed in Russian?, Matthew sighed and went to help his brother up with a bemused expression. Speaking for the first time since the attack Matthews next words caused a much louder response.

"You know Al, I always knew you had a pencahnt for theatrics but I thought we weren't going to reveal you're blindness yet."

"MATTIE!"

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3: Russia, Japan and Mexico

**Hello again! This is the third chapter of Brothers. It features my Mexico OC, Russia and Japan. I'm hoping that I got their reactions right and I'll try to add more as I continue. I hope you all like it!**

**"HELLO!"-Speaking**

**"**_**HELLO!**_**"-Thinking**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hetalia, Alfred would be the best bro in the world to Mattie, and Mattie'd be just as awesome. Plus I wouldn't be typing up fanfiction. So NO I don't own Hetalia, though I wish I did.

Brothers Chapter 3: Russia, Japan and Mexico

**Mexico**

Sierra couldn't help it. She really couldn't. She shot another glare toward where the other nations stood, watching as Matthew helped Alfred from the room. She'd check on them later, knowing those two idiots they would spend the next half-hour or more worrying about their former guardians' reactions. She really didn't understand them. Honestly Francis and Arthur deserved all the guilt they would feel and then some. It was their fault after all. Oh well, if her idiot brothers wouldn't remind the two countries she would. And she'd make sure they'd remember, for the rest of their very long lives.

**Russia**

Ivan frowned as he walked to his hotel room. The meeting had broken up shortly after Amerika and his brother…Matvey that was his name he was fairly sure, had left. They needed time to think about this new development. He sighed as realized what this meant, Amerika was blind and yet…he had beaten Ivan in the Cold War when Ivan was at the height of his power. It was embarrassing, being beaten by a blind country. Then again Matvey had said that they couldn't remember how long they had had the disabilities (because that's what they were despite whatever they may say) so they had learned to live with them. I van smiled as he entered his room. He could use this to his advantage, after all Amerika may need protection. Perhaps now was the best time to convince Amerika to become one with him…

**Japan**

Kiku sat quietly in his hotel room contemplating the day's events. So America-san was blind. It must have been very hard to hide. Kiku started slightly as a thought came to him. If America-san had been blind as long as he had said how did he play the video games he love so much? Perhaps that echo-location thing he had explained earlier? Or maybe that strange little alien that always hung around helped. Just how did all that work? Could it work for other? Kiku smiled. America-san had once again invented something he could improve. Perhaps he could help America-san as well.

**So yeah… short chappie is short. But fear not! I'll be posting at least two more chapters before my mind runs out. The next chapter will have Alfred and Mattie and then we'll get Francis and Arthur. So please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4:Reflections

**"(HELLO!)"-Mind Link**

**"HELLO!"-Speaking**

**"**_**HELLO!**_**"-Thinking**

**AN: I'm Baaack. Please don't kill me… I do and don't have an excuse for the lateness. Simply put, I am a Senior in High School and was participating in the school play. Thankfully it's over now so I can try to write some more. So yeah not the greatest but it's what I've got. As it is I'm partially typing this in my 2****nd**** hour Digital Communications Class. So yeah, Thanks for all the review. I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hetalia, Alfred would be the best bro in the world to Mattie, and Mattie'd be just as awesome. Plus I wouldn't be typing up fanfiction. So NO I don't own Hetalia, though I wish I did.

Brothers: Chapter 4 Reflections

"(You think they'll be alright?)"

Alfred slumped on the couch. They were at his colonial era home. Each room in the house had an era of American history as the theme except for his living room. Alfred used this room to talk to guests and kept the themed rooms in the back of the house so that, if he had human visitors, they wouldn't accidently be discovered. Alfred's living room was average in size and looks. One of his many game consoles was next to the TV as well as an assortment of games. Alfred was currently on his favorite couch, it wasn't leather so it didn't get sticky during the summer and it was off in a corner, away from everything else. Alfred sighed quietly as he tried to think past the pounding headache that had started after he'd run into the wall. He and Mattie had left early after the other nations had learned the truth. It had been hard to admit that they had been lying for so long. After all, how was a blind man supposed to lead troops into battle? But they had done it.

"I don't know Mattie, I just don't know. We've lied to them for years and Francis and Arthur aren't dumb. We can only hope that they'll forgive themselves."

Matthew let out a near silent sigh. This was hard on them but it must be excruciatingly hard for their caretakers, the men who had unknowingly hurt, then raised them. It was why they had kept the secret so long. At first it was merely their way of showing strength for their people. But they realized that they had actually lucked out with Francis and Arthur who became their parents/brothers, after all they'd heard horror stories of what had happened to Mexico and Latin America under Spain when he went conquistador. Matthew knew Alfred had struggled on whether or not he should tell Arthur about his blindness. It would have been a powerful psychological weapon against the British Nation, knowing that he had blinded Alfred. But Alfred eventually decided against it, he still cared for Arthur and that sort of knowledge would devastate him. After that it'd simply become habit to hide their "weaknesses".

However things had changed and it was like a giant weight had been lifted from their shoulders. They no longer had to hide. They would help Arthur and Francis through this and let them know that they'd been forgiven long ago. Then, hopefully, everything would return to normal… Oh who was he kidding? Things would never go back to the normalcy they were used to and they could only hope that the guilt didn't consume their caretakers. Matthew was especially worried about Francis, he wasn't dumb. They hadn't mentioned the Seven Years War but Arthur and Francis were going to be questioning much of their history, looking for signs they had previously missed. Of course Francis had gotten drunk after, yet another, conflict with Arthur and wouldn't remember the actual events…but he would remember what happened after. Matthew joined his brother on the couch curling closer to Alfred and laying his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"(I hope Sierra doesn't give them too much hell.)"

"Mattie, it's Sierra, she's still mad at Antonio for the Aztec incident. Heck the only reason she forgave me for taking her territories is because I'm her brother and she thinks that if she's sneaks enough of her people in she can reclaim them."

"(Sierra does like her grudges.)"

"Right, so let's get some sleep before the shock wears of. I'm expecting a looong interrogation when we return tomorrow."

Alfred quietly leant back on the couch stretching out with Mattie next to him. He laid his head on his brother's chest and closed his sightless eyes, drifting off to sleep. Matthew quietly stared at his brother's peaceful face before letting out a silent yawn. Pulling Alfred closer Matthew closed his eyes and joined his brother in the land of dreams.

**Okay so it's fluffy, sappy and will rot your teeth but it's one of my favorite chapters. Mostly because I love the brotherly fluff between Alfred and Mattie. About Alfred's house… I like to think that Alfred has a rather large home with lots of rooms so he'd "organize" the rooms by time period. Like the room he visits when he has flashbacks to the revolution is his revolutionary war room. That's just how I like to think about it. Anyway I hope everyone liked the chapter. If you have any questions PM me!My goodness it appears so large in my notebook but so small on here.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

**Hello all...Sorry that I'm taking so long but RL came back to bite me in the butt then decided it'd be better to let me sink into acid or something. A very good friend of mine was killed in June. I'm trying to get ready for college. My highschool band is going down the tubes cause the new director we have is a jerk. The only good thing happening right about now is church and Kingdom Hearts. Sorry to be so down about this but I needed to vent. Hopefully the chapter will make up for it.**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Okay so this chapter was typed while I was at college for orientation. It's not going to be that accurate but I was listening to the Last of the Mohicans theme and unable to access the internet. This came out of nowhere and I just had to type it before I forgot. Hopefully you all like it.**

**I NEED STORY RECOMMENDATIONS!**

**Alot of the stories on my favorites list are either not updating or complete. I need reading material! Leave a review with your rec. please! Preferably in Glee, Harry Potter, Naruto,Gundam Wing AC, Supernatural, Alex Rider, Kingdom Hearts, whatevers on my favorites list. Also I don't do crack!fics. I'm not that great with humor.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**The Dream**

***Alfred***

He leapt nimbly as a deer through the evergreen forests on his way to see his brother. Strange objects had appeared on the horizon and they carried even stranger creatures! They weren't Earth children; at least he thought they weren't. If anything they were Moon children, their skin was so pale. Besides they were accompanied by Dark children so it made sense, to him at least.

He had almost reached the spot where he usually met his brother when a sharp pain caused him to fall to the ground. He tried to turn around, see who his attacker was, and fight back but all he could see was blackness. What was going on?!

**************************Scene Change****************************************

Rain soaked through his clothing as he shakily pointed his bayonet at the man responsible for his blindness, for the destruction of his people and... for raising him. He was so confused. Arthur had hurt him so badly and yet... he had taken him in and raised him. Arthur had destroyed his people and yet had given him so many new and wonderful ideas. He...he couldn't kill the man, the country who didn't even know the damage he'd caused. He couldn't.

***************************Scene Change***************************************

_"Alfred, Oh Alfred, come out and play big brother!"_

Alfred tried to keep his harsh coughing to a minimum as he shivered miserably in the attic of his home. 1864 was turning out to be worse than 1863 had ever been. _He _was taking over the whole house and trying to kill him! Nowhere seemed safe anymore least of all his own _home_. He'd never felt as useless as he did now and that dang secessionist knew it.

"Oh there you are _big brother_; I'd wondered where you'd gotten to. Of course I knew it was only a matter of time before I found you."

Alfred tensed as he felt a mouth placed near his ear.

"So _useless_ aren't you big brother? After all what can a _blind, helpless, weak country _do to help in war?"

Alfred couldn't take it anymore...the taunts, the verbal and emotional abuse. He'd been here a HELL of a lot longer and fought in a lot more wars than Murdoch had years alive. Just because he could see... He finally did the one thing he'd been longing to do to the little upstart first appeared. He punched the idiot right on the nose. Murdoch was so surprised that he fell backwards onto his butt, shock showing clearly on his face.

"Get out of my house, you little upstart!" Alfred was seeing red, so many of his boys, his _children_ dead because this idiot wanted to be a country.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred woke with start, drenched with sweat. He hated it when he dreamed. He felt movement next to him and a hand reached up to cup his cheek.

"Al? You okay?"

He smiled slightly as Mattie yawned tiredly.

"Yeah it was just a dream." Alfred replied as he pulled his brother closer smiling a bit wider when he realized that Mattie had already fallen back asleep.

"Just a dream."

**Tis' terribly short and I'm sorry for this but I'm worried that my next chapter is too cliche. If someone would like to preread it and help me figure out DocX, I would be grateful. Since I have nothing that requires my doing I'm going to work on the next chapter tonight. Should nobody offer to help me with the next chapter I WILL post it and just ask for your feedback. If I get enough I will take the chapter down and rewrite it with your reviews in mind. But that's ONLY IF nobody offers to preread. The preread will go to the first person who offers if I get more than one.**


End file.
